Babysitting Kakashi-Sensei
by CoolKakashi
Summary: Kakashi-Sensei was turned into a baby and Sasuke is taking care of him! Nothing could make this worse...or is this a good thing?Rated T for safety!
1. The Transformation Ch:1

**I don't own Naruto! All things go to their respectful owner! This is my very first fan fiction so be nice!**

* * *

><p>Early in the morning, Kakashi was at the memorial stone paying his respects to his fallen comrades. While he was deep in thought, an enemy ninja attacked him by surprise."Who are you?" Kakashi asked while the ninja pined him down and injected a weird blue liquid into his body. "Don't worry baby boy. Everything will be just fine. Sleepy baby. Go to sleep."She said soothingly. The last thing Kakashi could say was, " Baby?", before drifting off to sleep in the woman's arms. She picked him up, his head resting on her shoulder, and put him down on the side of the memorial stone."Let's see if this experiment works." She said before vanishing.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short. I'm still trying to figure everything out. The chapter's will be bigger and better!<p> 


	2. Sasuke's Discovery Ch:2

When Sasuke awoke, he decided to go for a walk. It was still pretty early, but Sasuke wanted to go out without Naruto screaming his head off at him. He got dressed and made his way outside. It was nice and warm out. Perfect for relaxing. As he was walking down near the training field, he suddenly heard a cry. It was coming from the memorial stone, the cry of a...baby?!Sasuke started walking towards the cry. When he reached the stone he saw a pile of jonin clothes and something moving under the shirt. As Sasuke removed the shirt, he saw a baby boy with spiky silver hair, one red eye and one blue eye. He also had a scar over his red eye. He looked a lot like Kaka-wait a minute... "OH MY GOSH! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sasuke yelled. "Waaaaaa!" The frightened child screamed. "Oh...I'm sorry little one.I didn't mean to scare you. Now now its alright. Shhhh. Its okay now. Shhhh." Sasuke said while pickimg up the child, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder." I better tell Lady Tsunade right away"Sasuke thought. He then started walking the the hokages tower while rubbing the baby's back soothingly.


	3. The 'Aww' Moment Ch:3

"Oh. Hello Sasuke. Who is this?" Tsunade asked while looking at the sleeping baby. "Tsunade, please don't scream or you'll wake the baby up." Sasuke said slowly." I think this is... Kakashi." Sasuke said. " WHAT! KAKASHI HATAKE!BUT HOW!" Tsunade screams. " WAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAA! AAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAA!" The frightened child screamed. " Shhhhh. It's okay. It's okay. Hushh. Shhhhhhh." Sasuke said while rubbing Kakashi's back soothingly. Kakashi then stopped crying and dug his face in Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke. I'm going to run some tests on Kakashi to see how this happened. Okay?" Tsunade asked Sasuke. "Alright then."


	4. The Results Ch:4

After Tsunade did some tests, she concluded that Kakashi was injected with a syrum that turns the person into a child for a period of time. The time can differ depending on the ninja. Kakashi's could last up to a month at the very most." Sasuke. You're mission is to care for and protect Kakashi until he returns to his normal age. I will have some men deliver some baby furniture to your house. Here is some money to by clothes, shoes, diapers, etc." Tsunade said. Sasuke then left and decided to go to the store to buy Kakashi some things.


	5. Shopping Ch:5

When Sasuke arrived the the baby store, a clerk came up to him and asked him if he needed any help." Yea I've never done this before. "" Well, he'll probably be a size 4 in diapers, and 8 month the diapers are too small go to a size 5. Too big, size 3."" Alright thank you." Sasuke said. Once Sasuke got all the things he needed for Kakashi, he bought the baby a brown teddy bear. They then went outside and walked to the to a store that sold food, baby toys, formula, etc. Sasuke bought 3 pacifiers, some baby blankets, toys, pj's,wipes, powder,lotion, baby food, and normal food. "Alright gets go homeand get you into some clothes before you wet yourself." Sasuke whispered to the sleeping baby.


	6. Nap Time Ch:6

When they got home there was already a set up nursery for the baby, a high chair, a stroller, and a changing table. Sasuke then got out all of the things he needed to put a diaper on Kakashi. He put Kakashi down, took off his clothes, slid a diaper under the child, and put powder on him. Once he was done, he got out a pair of blue, soft pants and a white shirt with the Hidden Leaf crest on it in red and put them on Kakashi. "I better get you something to eat." Sasuke told Kakashi while puting him in his high chair and strapping a bib around his neck. Sasuke fed Kakashi some applesauce and some mashed eggplant. Once he was finished, Kakashi started yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Someone needs to take a nap." Sasuke said. " I no sweepy!" Kakashi yelled. " Okay okay. There's no need to yell."Sasuke said calmly. "Sowy...umm...what you name?" "My name's Sasuke. What's yours?"Sasuke wondered if Kakashi remembered anything. " Kakashi. " the child said. "Good, at least his remembers his own name." Sasuke thought. "Um...big brother?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke immediately looked at him ,stuned, but then quickly said " Yes?" "I sweepy." Kakashi mumbled. "Okay then, how about I put in your bed so you can sleep." Sasuke said. Kakashi slowly nodded and Sasuke took him out of his high chair and put him down in his crib. He then covered all the windows so it would be dark and closed the door so Kakashi could sleep. Kakashi sat up in his crib and looked around. He hated being alone in the dark. He then started to cry and yell for his big brother. " Sauke!WAAAAAA!AAAAA!WAAAAA!BI-BIG BR-BRO-BROTHER!AAAAAAA!" Kakashi screamed. Sasuke went back to Kakashi's nursery and found Kakashi with tears in his eyes. When Kakashi saw Sasuke, his raised up his arms toward him." What's the matter? Your okay. Your okay. Shhhhhh baby. Shhhhhhhhhhhh."Sasuke said calmly while rubbing Kakashi's back and rocking side to side to calm Kakashi down. After, Kakashi was reduced to having the hick-ups." Did you get scared?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi nodded. " Alright then, how about you come with me to my bed and we'll both take a nap. Will that help?" Sasuke suggested. "But I no fee tire." Kakashi complained. "I know just the trick." Sasuke said while walking to the kitchen and putting some baby formula into a baby bottle and twisting on the cap. He then walked back to his room, sat down on his bed, cradled Kakashi in one hand, and put the bottle in Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi immediately started to suck on it. Sasuke gently rocked Kakashi and waited for him to fall asleep. He then placed the bottle on his desk and put a pacifier in Kakashi's mouth. Sasuke then layed on his side, Kakashi right next to him, and slowly fell asleep, one hand under his head and one around Kakashi protectively.


	7. Going Out Ch:7

When Sasuke awoke, it was 4pm. He found Kakashi sleeping peacefully next to him. The reasons why Sasuke decided to take care of Kakashi was because:

Lady Tsunade told him it was a mission

Kakashi helped him when he left the village

A couple minutes later, Kakashi woke up, but started to crying. "Oh what's wro- _*sniffs air* _ Ohh! Never mind." Sasuke figured out that Kakashi needed a diaper change... BAD! Sasuke carried him to the changing table, took off his pants and untaped the baby's diaper. Sasuke pulled the diaper out, cleaned Kakashi's bottom, slid a fresh new diaper under his legs, rubbed some baby powder on Kakashi's diapered area, and taped on the diaper." There. All better." Sasuke said." How about we go out and take a walk through the village? Maybe you'll be able to meet some of my friends." Sasuke asked while putting Kakashi's ninja shoes on him. "Yay! I migh see bi brother's fwens!" Kakashi said while clapping his hands. Sasuke put Kakashi down on the floor and asked," Can you walk to me Kakashi? " , while taking a couple steps back and held his arms toward Kakashi signaling him to walk toward him. Kakashi was able to take 5 okay steps until he fell forward, hitting his head on the floor. "WAAAAAAAAA!AAAAAAAAA!WAAAAAA!AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kakashi screamed. "Oh. It's okay. Its okay. Shhhhhh. There there. There there. Shhhhhhhhh. Where does it hurt?" Sasuke asked the whimpering child in his arms. Kakashi pointed at his forehead and Sasuke kissed it. " Dose it feel better now?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi nodded while smiling a t his big brother." Okay let's get going then." Sasuke said while packing some things, for Kakashi, in his backpack. He then picked Kakashi up and walked out of the house.


	8. At The Park Ch:8

Sasuke put Kakashi on top of his shoulders so he could see better. Kakashi just kept on saying," Wha that?!", and, " Wow!", to everything. Sasuke decided to take Kakashi to the park so he could play around until dinner time." Whe we goin bi bwother?" Kakashi asked." We're going to the park so you can play. Do you want to go?" Sasuke replied." Ya! " Kakashi said happily. Once they were there it was about 5:00, so they would leave in an hour or so." Okay. Hey Kakashi, do you want to go on the swings?" Sasuke said. Kakashi gladly agreed. Sasuke then put Kakashi in one of the baby swings and started to gently push. Kakashi was laughing and kept saying," Higher! Higher! "This went on until Kakashi started saying that he wanted to go on the slides." Okay. But we're going to be leaving soon so we can go eat something. " Sasuke said." Okay!" Sasuke then took Kakashi off the swing and put him at the top of a slide. Kakashi then slid down into Sasuke's arms. They kept dong this until it was time to leave. Sasuke then got a blanket and sweater out of his backpack, put the sweater on himself, and wrapped Kakashi up in a blue fluffy blanket since it was getting cold out. Sasuke then picked up Kakashi and started to head to Ichiracku Ramen.


	9. Meeting Up With Friends Ch:9

"HEY SASUKE! WAIT UP WILL YA!" A certain blonde haired ninja yelled. Sasuke stopped and turned around to see the other ninja. Naruto and Sakura were running to Sasuke and Kakashi. " Hey Sasuke. Who's kid is that?" Naruto asked who while looking at Kakashi." Naruto. If I tell you, you won't yell?" Sasuke said looking at both Naruto and Sakura. " Yea alright." Naruto said curiously. "Okay." Sakura said the same way Naruto did." This is...Kakashi-Sensei. " Sasuke said slowly." WHAT! THIS LITTLE KID IS KAKASHI-SENSEI! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Naruto yelled loud enough to cause the ground to shake."WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kakashi cried just as loud." Look what you did you idiot! You made him cry!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto. Sasuke then started to rub Kakashi's back soothing, " Shhhhhhhhh Kakashi. It's okay. Naruto didn't mean it scare you. Shhhhhhhhhh baby. Shhhhhhhhhhhhh." Sasuke said while he put Kakashi's pacifier in the baby's mouth and took out the bear that he had bought for Kakashi at the store and gave it to him. Kakashi put the bear between himself and his big brother and layed his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Soon after Kakashi just had a mild case of the hiccups. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all started walking to Ichiraku Ramen for dinner." How about we get this to go and we'll go eat at my house?" Sasuke suggested." Yea sounds good." Naruto replied." Sure why not." Sakura said soon after. Then they all walked toward Sasuke's house with their take out.


	10. Dinner Time Ch:10

Once they were in the house, Naruto and Sakura set up the table while Sasuke changed Kakashi's diaper and clothes." Okay Kakashi let's let's get you a fresh diaper." Sasuke said while he untaped the diaper, cleaned Kakashi up, slid a fresh diaper under Kakashi,rubbed baby powder on the diapered area, and taped on the new one." Okay now your clothes. Sasuke took off shirt and put him a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a puppy on it with brown sweet pants and white socks. They both then went to the dinning room and Sasuke put Kakashi in his high chair and pulled it next to his seat. The four then began to eat. Whil Sasuke fed Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura where asking questions about Kakashi and why he was like this. Sasuke told them everything he knew about it. After they were all done, they decided to get Kakashi familiar with Naruto and Sakura. " Kakashi, these are some of my friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Say hi." Sasuke told the child." hi..." Kakashi said while partially hideing behind his big brother. Sasuke put Kakashi right in front of him so he was facing the two ninja." Hey Kakashi I'm Naruto, Sasuke's friend. Don't worry I won't hurt you. Here, you dropped this when you were sleeping." Naruto said while he handed Kakashi his teddy bear that Sasuke gave him." Oh! Thank you..Na-Nauto!" Kakashi said happily." Hi Kakashi! I'm Sakura, I'm also friendship friend. Hey, look what I got for you." Sakura said while handing Kakashi a rubber sqeaky duck. *sqeak* " HAHAHAHA! It soun funny!" Kakashi said while squeaking his new toy." Okay I got to get going Sasuke. " Naruto said."Yea, me too. I got to get home." Sakura then said." Alright then I have to get him ready for bed as well. See you guys later." Sasuke replied as he picked up Kakashi." Alright!"they said together. They then closed the door and went back to their homes." Alright Kakashi, let's get you ready for bed." Sasuke told the child in his arms.


	11. Bed Time Ch:11

Sasuke carried Kakashi into his bedroom and sat him down while Sasuke grabbed a white fluffy towel and baby shampoo. He then took the baby boy to the bathroom and turned on the water to let it fill up the tub with warm water." Time for a bath mister. " Sasuke said while he took off the baby's clothes and then the diaper. He sat Kakashi in the water and began to pour water over his head. In the meantime, Kakashi started to splash around the water and played with his duck. Sasuke then put some baby shampoo in Kakashi's hair and started to wash it. Once they were done, Sasuke wrapped up Kakashi in the towel, sat him down on the counter were a towel was, and started drying Kakashi's hair. He then carried Kakashi to his bedroom, laid him down on the bed, slid a diaper under his bottom, powdered his diapered area, and taped the new diaper on." There, now your nice and clean." Sasuke said. Kakashi was dressed in baby blue footie pajamas with little crescent moons on it. Sasuke then carried Kakashi to the kitchen while he made Kakashi a warm bottle of milk. Once he was done, Sasuke when back to his bedroom and put the warm bottle in the baby's mouth. As Kakashi drank the warm liquid, Sasuke rocked the baby gently from side to side while softly singing," Hush little brother, don't say a word. Big brother's gonna buy you a mocking bird. Shush little brother, don't you cry. Big brother's gonna sing you a lullaby... ". By the time Sasuke was done, Kakashi fell asleep so he took the bottle out of Kakashi's mouth and replaced it with a pacifier. He then laid down on his bed and laid Kakashi on top of him so his head was on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke thought of how much he actually cared for his sensei. Kakashi was like a father to him. He trained him personally, he took him out to eat, and watched out for him even when he left the village. Though it didn't look like it, Kakashi worried about Sasuke a lot. That was why Sasuke is treating Kakashi so kindly. Cause he wants to repay Kakashi for all he had done for him. Sauske isn't the same as he was back then he has friends now. Those who care for him. For that, he was thankful. Soon after, Sasuke fell asleep.


	12. A New Day Ch:12

When Kakashi woke up, he noticed that he was on top of his older brother who was asleep. Kakashi loved his big brother and how nice and happy he was. Sasuke woke up soon after with Kakashi sitting on top of him smiling." Hi bi bwother!" Kakashi said." Hey little brother. Did you sleep good?" Sasuke replied. Kakashi nodded his head while Sasuke took Kakashi off of him and laid him on the bed." Okay time to change your diaper mister. " Sasuke said while taking off the baby's full diaper and trowing it away. He then cleaned Kakashi's bottom, slid a new diaper under him, powdered him, and taped on the diaper." How about we go into town to get some supplies?" Sasuke asked as he took Kakashi to the kitchen and started making some oatmeal for breakfast." Yea!" Kakashi said happily in his highchair. Sasuke then began to feed Kakashi his small breakfast while he told Kakashi what they needed to buy. Once they were done, Sasuke put Kakashi in the playpen Tsunade had given him." I need you to stay here Kakashi, while I take a shower. Play with your toys for a little bit and I will be right back. Okay?" Sasuke asked." Okay. I be goo boy." Kakashi replied. When Sasuke finished taking his shower, he put on his pants and went to Kakashi's room. He then picked the baby up and dressed him in a dark blue shirt and brown sweat pants with his ninja shoes. Sasuke then put on his jounin uniform on himself and grabbed his backpack so they could leave. Sasuke and Kakashi then went out of the house and shut the doo.r


	13. The Unexpected Ch:13

Sasuke decided to go to the baby shop and buy Kakashi some more clothes and supplies. Since the store had an area where he could leave Kakashi and the workers would look after him, Sasuke decided to let Kakashi play there for a couple minutes until he got back." Sir Would you like me to take him for you?" A worker asked." Yes please, his name is Kakashi. Thank you ma'am.' Sasuke replied as he gave Kakashi to the lady. Kakashi though, started to cry and tried to wiggle away from the lady." Hi Kakashi. What's the matter? Are you sleepy? I'll give him a bottle and then put him down to sleep." The lady said." Well it is kinda early so he might just be tired. That's fine with me? Thanks again." Sasuke replied as he walked away.*emFinally, he's gone.*, she thought." Don't worry baby. Everything will be alright. Sleepy baby. Go to sleep." The lady said as she put Kakashi under a sleep jutsu. The lady then teleported into the woods and there she met up with a group of ninjas." Kian what do we do now?" A ninja with turquoise blue hair and pinkish colored eyes." Well, I was thinking of just killing him quickly, but if that guy comes,I want him to witness Kakashi being in pain and slowly dying." The lady then turned back into herself. She had green eyes, pail skin, and short purple hair. She wore a jounin uniform and had a hidden stone headband on her neck, like the others. They all then started to run to their hideout.

_**Back to Sasuke**_

Once Sasuke finished getting everything he needed, he went to the daycare. When he arrived, he noticed that no one was there. Sasuke immediately started to look for Kakashi inside the daycare. It looked like he was never put inside the crib, so Sasuke ran to Tsunade and told her what happened." KAKAKSHI HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Sasuke screamed half scared, half angry." Sasuke calm down, I'll send a squad out to are search for him, mean while you stay here and calm down." Tsunade said to calm the teenager down. " NO WAY I'M GOING TO GO FIND MY BABY BROTHER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Sasuke yelled as he ran out the door faster than light.

* * *

><p>I just want to thank everyone who has read and\or reviewed this. About one new chapter everyday. I hope you like the story. Please share your ideas with me and I may put it in my fanfic! Warning: story may end soon but I will continue to write Kakashi fanfics.<p> 


	14. The Truth Ch:14

**Warning**: Child Abuse Ahead

* * *

><p>Kian and her group had made it to their h cave hideout right before Kakashi woke up. Kakashi immediately started crying. When he did, Kian grabbed Kakashi by his hair and threw the baby boy across the cave. Kakashi hit the ground extremely hard. He crawled into a corner as best as he could. He was crying and yelling for Sasuke." Bi Bwother! Waaaaaaaaaa! Aaaaa! WAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!AAAAAAAAHH!" Kakashi screamed." Shut up you stupid brat!" Kian yelled at the wounded child. Kakashi still screamed for his brother." That's it!" Kian then started to beat Kakashi until he stopped crying and then she repeatedly picked him up by his hair and threw him around.. Kakashi laid their full of dirt, cuts, and bruises. Kakashi also needed a diaper change. He's needed to be changed since he was at the store. His big brother would never do this to him. How badly he wanted his brother to sing him to sleep like last night. He wanted his brother to feed him and play with him. But most of all, he wanted his big brother to hold him. He was strong yet gentle when he carried him. He would also put him to sleep by gently rocking him and then he would go to sleep with him. Suddenly, a flash of light went through the cave and three out of six stone ninjas fell to the ground. Sasuke had used his Chidori Spear to kill the kidnappers." Kakashi! Kakashi! Are you o- you hurt him", Sasuke whispered," You hurt my baby brother?" Sasuke said louder as he stared into Kian's eyes. " I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Sasuke yelled as he got in a fighting stance. You actually care for the copy ninja! HA! Don't make me laugh! He's never done anything right! He would be better off dead! That's why I used him as an experiment, so I could test out my syrum and to easily kill Kakashi! But now that you know that it was me who did this, I'll have to kill you as well Sasuke!" Kian screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I own Kian but no one else! Next chapter will describe the fight and something else but I won't say what! Next chapter in an hour or so!<p> 


	15. At the Hospital Ch:15

Sasuke and Kian started fighting each other. Sasuke used Chidori, but missed Kian by a couple inches." Earth Style Mud Wall!" Kian used to block the jutsu." Now you two!" Kian yelled as the two ninja, who also lived Sasuke's first attack and hid nearby, grabbed Sasuke and held him down. Kian then used a strange jutsu that was new to Sasuke. Lightning shot out of Kian's hands and repeatedly shot Sasuke in the chest, his legs, and his arms." Aaahhhhhh!" Sasuke screamed in pain. Kian then shot a lightning bolt at Sasuke and it made a gash on the side of his head." That's it I'm going to finish you off right now!" Sasuke yelled. He then killed the two ninja who were holding him down with Chidori." The name of this jutsu is Kirin." Sasuke said calmly. Lightning came and hit Kian in and she was dead in an instant." Kakashi!" Sasuke said to himself. He found the baby boy laying on the ground full of dirt, cuts, bruises, and a little bit of blood, but not enough to kill him. Sasuke then took out a blanket from his backpack and picked Kakashi up so his head was resting on his shoulder. He then put the blanket over the baby and started to head back to the village.

**At the hospital**

When Sasuke got to the hospital, he felt weird. He was more tired and he felt last thing he could say was," Take care of Kaka-." before he fainted due to loss of blood. When he woke up he was in a hospital bed and Sakura and Naruto were with him." Sa-Sakura? Where's Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. "He's in the bed next to you." Sakura replied. " Can you bring him to me?" Sasuke asked." Sure. Naruto." Sakura said as Naruto picked up his little sensei and put him next to Sasuke."Mmmm. Bi bwother?" Kakashi asked." Don't worry baby brother, I'm right here. I promise no one will ever hurt you again. Come here." Sasuke said as he laid Kakashi face down on top of his chest." Sh-she ga-gave me owies." Kakashi said as he points at his many injuries. He then started crying. " Its okay now. Don't cry. Shhhhhh. Its okay. Its okay. Shhhhhhhhhhh." Sasuke said to the weeping child. Once Kakashi stopped crying, he fell asleep." Hey Sasuke we have to go on a small mission so we have to get going." Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded his head and they had left. A nurse soon came in to check on Kakashi but when she saw the sleeping child with Sasuke she quietly asked Sasuke if he was asleep. Sasuke gently nodded so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping baby. The nurse then left with a smile. Sasuke soon fell asleep with his arms holding the sleeping child on top of him. They would be able to go home once Kakashi woke up. Kakashi had bandages on his arms and legs, he also had a new diaper on. Sasuke had bandages all over his chest, arms, and legs. The wounds he had were more serious than Kakashi's. Sasuke also had bandages on his head were Kian had struck him. Once Kakashi and Sasuke woke up, they headed back to their house.

* * *

><p>Like it? I think I could have done better but I don't think I'm very good at fanfictions at all. Thanks for reading! More chapters to come!<p> 


	16. Just A Dream Ch:16

When Sasuke and Kakashi got home, Sasuke put Kakashi on the floor with his toys so he could play with them while Sasuke made dinner. They ate dinner around 5:30." Here comes the choo choo!" Sasuke told Kakashi happily. Once they were done Sasuke gave Kakashi a bath. Sasuke then was able to see Kakashi's injuries. He had bruises all over his back, cuts on his face and hands, and it looked like his hair was pulled out. When Sasuke finished bathing Kakashi, he put him in a fresh new diaper. When he opened up his diaper he saw a diaper rash on the baby's bottom. How could someone be so cruel to an innocent child. Once Sasuke finished, he put Kakashi in a white footie pajama with a puppy on the front. Sasuke then heated up some baby formula and went to Kakashi's nursery. He then lightly wrapped Kakashi in his baby blue blanket and put the bottle in Kakashi's mouth. As Kakashi drank his milk, Sasuke quietly singed as he looked into the baby's innocent eyes." You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You make me happy. You make me happy. You make me happy all of my days." When he finished singing Kakashi had closed his eyes and drank the rest of the warm milk. Once Kakashi fell asleep, Sasuke put the put a pacifier into the baby's mouth and layed him down in his crib this time. Sasuke then closed the door and went to his own room to sleep. He woke up when he heard Kakashi cry in the nursery. Sasuke turned on the light and walked toward the crib where Kakashi was. He found Kakashi with tears on his face. Kakashi raised his hands toward Sasuke and Sasuke picked up the crying child."Shhhhhh. Its okay. Its okay. Did you have a bad dream?" Sasuke asked calmly." Mm hmm" said the whimpering child in his arms. Sasuke then took Kakashi to his room and asked Kakashi what his dream was about." T-the mean wady give m-me owies an then she p-pull my hair an she tr-trow me to fw-fwoor. Then sh-she give y-you owies and she t-tole me I a m-mostwer a-an you w-wou-would d-die! WAAAA! AAAAA! Sawke! Sawke! AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kakashi cried."No no no. That won't happen. I won't die yet okay. I'm not going to die yet. Shhhhhh. Its okay. It was just a bad dream okay and bad dreams sent real." Sasuke told the frightened child." Th-they no r-real?" Kakashi asked." No. They're not real. Only good dreams are." Sasuke assured. "...You p-pwomise y-ou won't d-die?" Kakashi said as he held out his pinkie." I promise Kakashi. I promise that I won't die yet." Sasuke said as he pinkie promised." How about you sleep with me tonight. Then the bad dreams won't come." Sasuke asked." Yeah." Kakashi said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. Sasuke then laied down, put Kakashi's pacifier into his mouth, and laid Kakashi on top of him. He then grabbed the baby blanket, put it over the sleeping child, grabbed his own blanket and put it over his waist. Sasuke soon fell asleep with one of his hands over Kakashi protectively and the other under his head.

* * *

><p>A new chapter to end the day for both us and them two. Hope you liked it! Plese review it, I would love to read your thoughts and put in my story. If you do I'll give you all the cred. Thanks again!<p> 


	17. Kakashi's Childhood Ch:17

When Sasuke awoke he found Kakashi asleep on top of him sucking his pacifier peacefully. Kakashi woke up seconds later, but started crying." Someone needs a diaper change." Sasuke said sleepily. Sasuke then carried Kakashi to the changing area, took off his pajamas, and threw away the full diaper. He then wiped Kakashi's bottom clean and rubbed some baby powder on Kakashi's diapered area and taped on a fresh diaper." There. All better." Sasuke said lovingly. Sasuke then carried Kakashi to his room and laid him down on the bed while he grabbed some clothes for him to wear. Kakashi was dressed in a white shirt with blue stripes and a pair of black soft pants. Sasuke was wanted by lady Tsunade to talk about Kakashi's childhood. Kakashi was fed some cream of wheat and a mushed up banana. Sasuke ate some eggs and toast. When they finished, Sasuke took a quick shower and got dressed in his usual jonin uniform. He then got everything he would need for Kakashi like an extra bottle of milk, some clothes, extra diapers, his blanket, and a couple other things. The one and only reason why Sasuke took a backpack instead of a diaper bag was because he didn't want the villagers stare and go awwww. Sasuke then picked up Kakashi and walked to the hokage's office. When he arrived, Tsunade said she wanted to tell him about Kakashi's early childhood." You see, Kakashi's father, Sakumo, always pushed Kakashi to be strong like him. At the age of 5 Kakashi graduated the ninja academy and at age 6 he became a chunin. Kakashi was forced to grow up fast so he kinda never had a good childhood. Everyone expected him to be as great as his father. He was always considered a genius not a child. As Kakashi grew up he witnessed his father dead on the floor with a kuni in his hand so he tried to live strictly by the ninja rules. Sasuke how do you see Kakashi in this state?"Tsunade asked." I see him as a baby. A toddler at the most. I think he deserves to have a great childhood, and I'm going to make sure he does. I know he is my sensei but to me, he's more like a father. That's why I care for him so much." Sasuke replied. Suddenly, Kakashi started to cry." Hey. What's the matter?" Sasuke asked the child." Owie! Owie! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kakashi cried as he pointed toward his mouth. Sasuke looked inside the baby's mouth and saw nothing. Kakashi only had about four teeth. He was probably teething and it hurt. Sasuke then sat Kakashi on the floor and tried to find something to soothe the pain. Sasuke pulled out a rubber chewing toy for Kakashi to chew on." Here chew on it." Sasuke said calmly. Kakashi took the rubber ring and began to chew on it." Feel better?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi nodded and picked up one of his hands signalling that he wanted his bifg brother to carry him. Sasuke then picked up the child and looked at Tsunade who was smiling at him." What?" Sasuke asked." Nothing, I remember Kakashi never cried when he was in pain. You would be a good father the way you care for Kakashi." Tsunade said." Thanks. I've got to get going now." Sasuke said." Go on." Tsunade said as she started working on the mission forms.


	18. Just Relaxing Ch:18

"Do you want to go through the village today, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. "Yea." Kakashi said while he chewed on the rubber ring. Sasuke and Kakashi went around the village greeting all of their friends. When they got home Sasuke changed Kakashi's full diaper. The diaper rash was still there so he rubbed some cream on the rash so it would go away sooner. It was around 2:00 so Sasuke decided to put Kakashi down for his afternoon nap. Once Kakashi was asleep Sasuke went to make some lunch before Kakashi woke up. When Kakashi woke up his gums started to hurt again and his chewing ring was on the table in the kitchen. "WAAAAAAA!AAAAAAAHHH!WAAAAAA!WAAAAAAAA!" Kakashi cried. Sasuke picked Kakashi up, took him to his highchair, and gave him his rubber ring toy. Kakashi chewed on his rubber toy while Sasuke put a bib on him. Kakashi was fed applesauce and then some peach flavored yogurt. Sasuke then took Kakashi to the living room to watch TV for a little while. Sasuke laid down on the couch and laid Kakashi down on top of him." Bi bwother?" Kakashi asked." Yes Kakashi?" Sasuke replied." Why you so nie to me?"Kakashi said."What do you mean?" Sasuke was confused." The lady wa mean to me an gae me owies. But you no gi me owies and you nie to me. Why?" Kakashi explained." I'm nice to you because your my baby brother. And I love my baby brother. The lady gave you owies because she was mean. I don't gibe you owies because your my baby brother and I love you." Sasuke replied." I-I love y-y-you too bi b-bwother! Aahh! Shhhhhh!" Kakashi said crying. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck to hug him. Sasuke returned the hug and calmed Kakashi down. He then turned on the TV and turned the channel to a children's show. Kakashi soon fell asleep because he was crying so Sasuke changed the channel to a funny movie. Kakashi started to suck his thumb so Sasuke grabbed the pacifier on the coffee table and put it in the baby's mouth. Kakashi Hatake a 29 year old jonin. He was also a former anbu black ops member. He has the mangekeo sharingan and has copied over a thousand jutsu. He was taught by the fourth hokage and Now, he is a maybe a one year old toddler. He can't walk yet, he can barely crawl, and he only has four teeth. He wears diapers and footie pajamas. He loves his teddy bear and being fed. He was scared of the dark and being alone. Kakashi is bottle fed milk and at night he sucks his pacifier. He sleeps with his big brother and cries when he's uncomfortable. The killing machine who never shows his emotions, now an innocent child who needs someone to take care of him. Kakashi was so cute as a baby. Once the movie was over Sasuke just looked at the sleeping baby and stroked Kakashi's fluffy silver hair. Soon after, Sasuke fell asleep while holding Kakashi.


	19. Snow is Falling Ch:19

When Sasuke woke up he saw his baby brother still sleeping on him. He gently picked up the sleeping Kakashi and put him in his crib so he could finish his nap. Since it was 5:00 Sasuke decided to make some soup for dinner. It was now winter in the leaf village so it was snowing outside. Kakashi woke up after Sasuke finished making dinner. It was extremely cold in the room and Kakashi was freezing cold so he started crying." WAAAAAA! AAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sasuke came in the room moments later." Hey little guy, you hungry? " Sasuke asked." Yeah... I hungy. " Kakashi replied sleepily. Sasuke picked up his little sensei and put him in his highchair. Sasuke then tied on his bib, grabbed the bowl of soup that he let cool down for Kakashi, and served himself a bowl as well. Kakashi was fed his soup and some eggplant. When they were done with dinner Sasuke put Kakashi in his playpen so he could play around while he cleaned the house up alittle. The sun was going down so Sasuke decided to take Kakashi to go see Naruto and Sakura train. Sasuke put a navy blue sweater on him and a red scarf with mittens. Sasuke then put on a blue scarf that looked like Kakashi's old one. Sasuke picked up Kakashi and made his way outside." Hey Kakashi, do you want to fly?" Sasuke asked the child." YEAH!" Kakashi replied excitedly. Sasuke then put Kakashi on his shoulders and started to jump from roof to roof." Yeahhhh! Woooo hoooooo! Hahaha! This is funnn!" Kakashi screamed. Once Sasuke got to the training field he met up with Captain Yamato." Hello Sasuke. Who kid is that?" Yamato asked." Do you promise not to freak out?" Sasuke replied." Why?"" Just promise. "" Fine. I promise. Now who is he?" Yamato was curious about the small child in Sasuke's arms. " Captain Yamato, this is... Kakashi." Sasuke replied. "...Your not going to yell?" Sasuke asked." No. I'm a little shocked but I won't yell...But he's so cute! Look at him, the great copy ninja now an innocent child!" Yamato said." Mmmmm- AHHHH!WAAAAAA!AAAAAAAA!AAAAAHHHHHH!" Kakashi cried." Hey what's wrong? There there. Shhhhhh. Shhhhhh. He's not gonna hurt you Kakashi he's my friend. Shhhhhh." Sasuke said as he rubbed the baby's back soothingly." Hey Kakashi look at this." Yamato said as he used his wood style to make a wooden dog carving." Oohhhhh." Kakashi said." Hey Captain Yamato? Do you know where Naruto and Sakura are?" Sasuke asked." Yea Naruto is going to train here along with Sakura, Sai, and me in a little bit." Yamato replied." Do you mind if I watch along with Kakashi for a little while?" Sasuke asked. "Sure." Yamato replied. After they finished, Sasuke bathed Kakashi and dressed him in his white pajamas. They then both fell asleep with Kakashi, sucking his pacifier, sleeping on top of Sasuke who had just fed Kakashi his bottle of milk.


	20. Poor Baby Ch:20

Sasuke woke up when he heard Kakashi crying. Sasuke then stood up, with Kakashi in his arms, and tried to calm the baby down." Shhhhhh. You probably have a full diaper. Let's get you cleaned up." Sasuke said as he un taped the diaper and threw it away. He then wiped the baby clean, rubbed powder on the diapered area, put on some cream for the rash, and taped on the fresh new diaper." There is that better?" Sasuke asked Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Sasuke but he didn't reply." What's wrong?" Sasuke asked with concern. Kakashi always told him yeah and smiled, but not this time." I f-feel ba." Kakashi replied. Sasuke then felt Kakashi's forehead and realized that he was burning up." Are you hot?" Sasuke asked." N-no I c-cold." Kakashi stuttered. Sasuke then took Kakashi and put him back in his white footie pajamas and put Kakashi's blue blanket on him. He then went to the bathroom and grabbed some medicine for Kakashi's fever." Open wide." Sasuke cheered as he gave Kakashi a spoonful of grape flavored medicine. Sasuke then laid Kakashi down in his playpen while he made breakfast. Kakashi was given eggs and strawberry yogurt. Sasuke ate eggs and toast with butter. Sasuke then took Kakashi to his room and laid him down on the bed and was given his brown teddy bear. Kakashi felt sick and uncomfortable so he started crying. "WWWWWAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WWWWAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kakashi yelled." Shhhhh Kakashi. I know. You feel lousy. It's okay. Its okay. Shhhhhhhh. There there. Shhhhhhhhhh." Sasuke said as he rubbed the baby's back soothingly. Sasuke then laid down on the bed and put Kakashi on top of him. He put a pacifier in the baby's mouth and started to sing this lullaby. "Natsuhiboshi why are you so red? Because I had a sad dream last night. My eyes are red from the tears I shed. Swollen as I cry. Natsuhiboshi why've you lost your way? I'm searching for a child whose gone afar. He can't be found though I've searched all day. My sad dreams come once more." When Sasuke finished the lullaby, Kakashi was fast asleep on him. All Sasuke did was stroke the baby's soft fluffy hair until he himself fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I'm going to end it soon but don't worry my story won't end like the others with Kakashi going back to nomall and that's it! Stay tuned. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!<p> 


	21. Eat Your Medicine Kakashi Ch:21

When Sasuke woke up Kakashi was sweaty and hot. Sasuke rinsed Kakashi off and left him in his diaper to cool down." Come here Kakashi. Let's go take your temperature." Sasuke said as he picked up the small child. Kakashi's temperature was 97.2 degrees. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi and found the baby starting to fall asleep." Someone needs to take a nap." Sasuke said as he carried the child to his nursery and laid him down in his crib to sleep. He then turned off the lights, turned on a little night light and the mobile ( the thing that turns on top of the baby crib) It had a dog, cat, duck, and a fox on it. As soon as Sasuke sat down on the other side of the crib, Kakashi sat up and cried while he held up his arms toward his big brother. Sasuke picked the child up and tried to calm him down." Shhhhhhhhh baby. Its okay. I'm right here. Shhhhh. There there. Shhhhhhhh. Go to sleep." Sasuke said as he gently rubbed the baby's naked back. Once Kakashi fell asleep Sasuke decided to go to a doctor to get some medicine for the sick baby. Sasuke dressed Kakashi in his white pajamas and put his blue fluffy blanket over him. Sasuke then put on a black sweater and a red scarf before heading to the doctor.

**At the Hospital**

Once Sasuke and arrived, the doctor asked for the child's name. " Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke replied." WHAT! KAKASHI THE COPY NINJA!" The doctor screamed." Mmmm...WWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAHHHHHHHH! AAHHHHH!" Kakashi cried." No go back to sleep Kakashi. He didn't mean to wake you up. Shhhhhhhh. Go back to sleep. Shhhhhh." Sasuke soothed. The doctor gave Sasuke some medicine that would help Kakashi." Here. If you give him this tonight, he should be better by the morning." The doctor said." Okay. Goodbye." Sasuke replied.

**Back At The House**

Once they got home it was dinner time, so Sasuke made some chicken soup while Kakashi sat in his playpen. Sasuke finished making the soup a little while after, so he let a bowl cool down while he got Kakashi into his highchair and then his bib." Open open." Sasuke said as Kakashi ate a steamed carrot. Once they finished dinner Sasuke let Kakashi play with his toys for an hour or so. Kakashi played with his toy shurikens and rubber kunai pretending that he was a ninja. After, Sasuke gave Kakashi a bath and dressed him in a grey onesie that had a cute lion on it." Okay Kakashi time to take your medicine." Sasuke said as he put the medicine in Kakashi's mouth. After Kakashi ate the medicine, Sasuke gave Kakashi his bottle of milk and laid down with the baby on the side of him. Sasuke put a pacifier in the baby's mouth and sang him a lullaby." Natsuhiboshi why are you so red? Because I had a sad dream last night. My eyes are red from the tears I shed. Swollen as I cry. Natsuhiboshi why've you lost your way? I'm searching for a child whose gone afar. He can't be found though I searched all day. My sad dreams come once more." Kakashi and Sasuke fell asleep soon after.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Happy Thanksgiving! Keep reading it's about to get kinda interesting.<p> 


	22. Oh No Ch:22

When Sasuke woke up, he freaked. Kakashi was back to his normal size. He had nothing on him but a blanket. Kakashi! Kakashi! How do you feel?" Sasuke asked as he shook the ninja awake." Big brother? Wa going on?" Kakashi asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes." Kakashi? How old are you?" Sasuke asked." I this many." Kakashi replied as he held up one finger."_So his body turned back to normal, but not his mind."_ Sasuke thought. Kakashi's eyes look the same, even when he was a baby. Sasuke then grabbed Kakashi's jonin uniform (that he kept so when he turned back to normal he would have clothes to wear) and put them on the bed. Sasuke then noticed a big wet spot on the bed were Kakashi was." _Looks like he still needs to wear diapers until he's back to normal."_ Sasuke thought." Sorry Kakashi." Sasuke said as he casted a sleep jutsu on Kakashi. Sasuke then ran to the store and bought adult diapers for the big baby. He also bought a big blanket exactly like Kakashi's. When he returned, he released the jutsu and put Kakashi in the new diaper. Kakashi was then dressed in his jonin uniform without the vest." Try to walk Kakashi." Sasuke said. He helped Kakashi to his feet but when Kakashi tried to walk to Sasuke he fell and hit his head on the bed frame, so he started to cry." AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WWWAAAAHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed." Hey it's okay. Shhhhhhhhhh. Where does it hurt. Shhhh." Sasuke said as he wiped the the tears off of his face. That's when Sasuke noticed that Kakashi still had cuts and bruises all over himself. He then noticed that Kakashi didn't have his mask on. Kakashi had a normal face. To be honest, he looks better without the mask. Kakashi pointed at his arm which was bleeding. Sasuke then grabbed a first aid kit and bandaged Kakashi's arm up." _So he still can't walk. That means I still have to carry, feed, and change him! Oh man that's gonna be weird when he changes back! I better tell Tsunade!"_ Sasuke thought." Come here big boy. Lets get you something to eat." Sasuke said as he molded chakra onto his arm,picked Kakashi up with one hand on Kakashi's back and the other under his diaper for support. Sasuke then carried the big baby to the kitchen and sat him down on a chair. Kakashi was fed some cereal and some apple slices. After they were done with breakfast, Sasuke picked up Kakashi and transported to Lady Tsunades office. He nocked on the door." Come in."


	23. Finally,Some Good News Ch:23

" Oh, Sasuke. I see that Kakashi is back to normal, but why are you carrying him?" Tsunade said." Lady hokage, it looks like Kakashi's body

went back to normal, but his mind. He can't walk, he said that he's only one, and he still needs to wear diapers." Sasuke replied." He won't

have an accident here right." Tsunade asked worriedly. " No, he has one on." Sasuke assured. " Oh! I want to see! Hahaha! The legendary

copy ninja wearing a diaper!" Tsunade teased. Sasuke then laid Kakashi down on the floor and took off his pants, exposing the diaper on

Kakashi's bottom. The diaper was wrapped around all the way to his stomach. Kakashi's milky white skin looked good with a diaper on it.

Kakashi just looked around the room as if nothing was going on. Kakashi then started to cry." AAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! WWWAAAA!"

He screamed. Sasuke then put Kakashi's pants back over the diaper and picked him up." What's wrong? Shhhhhh. There there. It's okay.

Shhhhhhhhhhhh." Sasuke said as he rubbed the big baby's back soothingly. Kakashi soon fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. Kakashi then

pulled down the mask Sasuke put over his his mouth and started to suck his thumb." Hey. No no no. Suck your pacifier, not your thumb."

Sasuke said as he put Kakashi's pacifier inside his mouth. " Do you mind if I run some more tests on Kakashi?" Tsunade asked. " Not at

all." Sasuke replied. Tsunade then ran some tests on Kakashi. Once they were done, Tsunade told Sasuke and Kakashi, who was sleeping

on Sasuke's shoulder while sucking his pacifier, the results." Kakashi will need a medicine to turn back to normal. We can make it, but it

will take a couple months to gather the ingredients and make the syrum. " Tsunade informed." That will be fine. Thank you. Goodbye. "

Sasuke replied." Goodbye Sasuke. Bye Kakashi!" Tsunade replied. Kakashi waved his hand goodbye." Bye bye.." He said. Sasuke then

transported back to his home. He then laid Kakashi down on his bed and turned off the lights so Kakashi could take his afternoon nap. In

the meantime, Sasuke decided to take out all of the baby furniture and switch it with furniture that fits Kakashi. It was bacicly an adult

nursery. When Kakashi woke up he needed a diaper change, so he began to cry." AAAAHHHHHHH! WWWAAAAAHHHH! AAAHHHHHH!" He

screamed." I'm coming Kakashi. What's wrong? ... Looks like someone needs a diaper change. Come on." Sasuke said as he picked up

Kakashi, took him to his new nursery, and laid him down on a towel on his new bed. The bed had bed rails on both sides of it. They were

there so Kakashi wouldn't fall out of the bed when he was in there. The bed also had a headboard and a footboard.


	24. Kakashi's First Steps Ch:24

**Kakashi's Point of View**

* * *

><p>Big brother Sasuke put me down in my playpen and he started to watch TV. I started to play<p>

with a shape sorter. ( the toy that has shapes and the kid has to put the right shape through

the right hole.) I can't figure out where this red shape goes. It looks like the shape of the thing

that I put the shapes through. Oh! It fits in this one that says square over it. This is boring, I'll

with this one. I played with the bead and wire toy.( google image it it'll show up. Toddler bead

and wire toy) This is fun! Its really twisty and bendy!"

Okay Kakashi. I think it's time for you to learn how to walk like a big boy. No more crawling on

your hands and knees okay?" Big brother asked me. Is he going to teach me how to walk like

him? I want to walk. Big brother picked me up and made me stood up on the floor while he held

me by my arms. He let me hold onto the couch. Its easy to standup on my own, but my legs

feel alittle wobbly." Okay follow my feet Kakashi." Big brother grabbed my hands, started to

walk backwards, and gently began to pull me toward him.I'm walking! This is easier than I

thought."Your doing great Kakashi! Keep going!" Big brother cheered. Big brother then let go of

my hands but stayed in front of me. I can walk like a big boy really easy to walk. After

awhile, my legs got tired so I ended up falling. My head hit the coffee table so I cried since it

hurt. Big brother Sasuke picked me up and took me to the bathroom. He took out the box that

had things that helped owies feel better. Big brother wrapped my owie in bandages. He then

carried me to my bed and laid me down." Time for you to take your afternoon nap." Big brother

said as he grabbed a bottle of milk. I don't feel tired though. Big brother then put the bottle in

my mouth. Ilike the way big brother's nice to me. He's always smiling at me. After a while, I got

sleepy and fell asleep.


	25. Lunch Time Ch:25

**Sasuke's POV:**

Finally Kakashi can walk. I wonder if he'll be able to walk around sooner since he's in his adult

form? Well I guess I should start making lunch. How about I make some rice and sushi. Okay,

better get started.

**A while later:**

Finally finished. Kakashi will probably wake up soon, so I should let his plate cool down." WW

WWWAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He probably

needs a diaper change. Come here Kakashi. Yup, I was right. Someone needs a fresh diaper.

" AAAAHHHHH! WW-WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AH-AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Alright alright almost...done...there. All better. Okay, its time for lunch. Man your heavy.

Alright, open open! There you go. How about we go and meet up with Naruto and Sakura after

we're done." Uncle Nauto! Auntie Sakua! Yeah!" Uncle? Auntie? I wonder what they'll do when

they hear that.

**After lunch: **

Kakashi, I want you to walk by yourself and when you get tired I'll carry you around okay?

"Mm-hm." Let's go then. Don't wander off. Naruto and Sakura are wanting to see...uh...how

big you've gotten.


	26. How Cruel Ch:26

**Normal POV: **

Sasuke and Kakashi then left their house and walked to the training grounds. When they were

half way through the village, Kakashi started to slow down." Are you tired of walking Kakashi?"

Sasuke asked. Kakashi nodded his head as he stopped walking and fell on his diapered

bottom." WWWWAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAA-AAAAHHHHHH!

WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed. People turned and stared at Kakashi in

shock. They didn't know why Kakashi was acting like a toddler. One man, who was drunk,

came up to the crying ninja and smacked him hard on his head where he bruised himself when

he hit his head while trying to walk." Shut up! Stop crying and being a baby! Get up, Kakashi,

and be a man!" The man said as he began to kick Kakashi in the stomach and his back while

he yelled at Kakashi. Sasuke then shoved the man away from crying ninja, picked up Kakashi,

and held him protectively." What is wrong with you! Kakashi was ambushed by an enemy ninja

and injected with a syrum that forces him to act like a toddler! He's not acting like this on

purpose!" Sasuke yelled at the man. The man then limped away mumbling." Kakashi, are you

okay? Did he hit you hard?" Sasuke asked the crying man in his arms. Kakashi looked at his

big brother and told him," Ow-owies. O-owies.", while pointing toward his stomach, back, and

forehead." Well, let's go with Naruto and Sakura and we'll all go to our house." Sasuke said as

he rubbed the other's back soothingly to calm him down.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! <em>GaaraTheFithKasekage<em> gave me the idea to teach Kakashi how to walk, so thank him for the idea!


	27. Naruto and Kakashi Ch:27

**Kakashi's POV:**

My body still hurts from the mean man kicking me, but big brother didn't let the man hurt me

anymore. Big brother told me that we're goingto go get Auntie Sakura and Uncle Naruto and

then go back to our house. People kept looking at me weird. Maybe because I had a owie on

my head. We then met up with auntie and uncle, big brother told them what happened.

**Normal POV:**

Sasuke then told them what happened to Kakashi." How cruel. How could someone do that?"

Sakura said. Kakashi then motioned his arms toward Sakura and made whimpering noises." I

think he wants you to carry him, Sakura."Sasuke suggested. Sakura then grabbed Kakashi and

held him so his head was lying on her shoulder."Sakua! Sakua! Hehehe!" Kakashi said as he

played with her hair." You like my hair don't you Kakashi? " Sakura cheered. " Yea! It pwitty!"

Kakashi replied. Sakura couldn't help but blush." So Sasuke are we all going to go to your

house to eat since Kakashis' hurt?" Naruto asked." Yea. Let's get going." Sasuke replied.

Halfway to Sasuke's house, Kakashi started squirming around and then motioned his arms

toward Naruto while he started to whimper again." Your turn Naruto." Sakura said as Naruto

grabbed Kakashi. He put one hand under his diaper while the other rubbed Kakashi's back

soothingly so he could fall asleep.

**Kakashi's POV: **

I noticed that Naruto looked lonely so I wanted him to carry me. Naruto was silly and nice to

me. When he picked me up he smiled at me and whispered to me that he thinks I'm a good

boy. While we were walking, we stopped by a noodle shop at got some ramen to go. We then

when to our house and Naruto played peekaboo with me. It was fun! After, Naruto carried me

to the kitchen and sat me down next to him. He then fed me some miso soup and then

some ramen. After dinner, big brother changed me and then Naruto took me to the living

room and played blocks with me. Big brother and Sakura then came and put on a movie. After

we watched the movie , Sakura then looked at my owies and she said she healed me. After t

hat, I was tired so Uncle Naruto carried me to my room and sat in the rocking chair. He then

gave me a bottle of warm milk and gently rocked the chair.

**Naruto's POV:**

I carried Kakashi to his nursery because he started yawning and kept rubbing his eyes. I

grabbed a bottle of warm milk, sat down in a wooden rocking chair, and put the bottle in

Kakashi's mouth. He immediately began to suck on it, drinking the warm liquid. As Kakashi

drank his milk, I couldn't help but tell him how cute he was. The way Kakashi acted. He was

cute as a toddler, always innocent and curious about everything. By the time Kakashi finished

the bottle, his eyes were halfway open. There was a loud grumbling in Kakashi's stomach and

Kakashi began to cry. The only thing I could think of was that he needed to be burped so I

stood up and began to pat his back. After a couple of seconds, there was a loud burp and

Kakashi stopped crying. I then put a pacifier in his mouth and rocked Kakashi side to side and

gently rubbed his back while he fell asleep. I put Kakashi down in his bed and tucked him in.

There was a mobile on top of the bed so I turned it on and it played soft soothing music for the

baby.

* * *

><p>Nice way to end the day huh. Hope you like it! Review please!<p> 


	28. Sakura and Kakashi Ch:28

**Sakura's POV:**

When I woke up I heard Kakashi crying in the other room, so I threw my robe over my pajamas

and made my way to Kakashi's nursery. I found Kakashi in his bed with a baby blue blanket

ontop of him. I figured out that Kakashi needed a diaper change and since Sasuke wasn't up

yet, I decided to change him myself. (I know what your thinking though, that means I get to see

Kakashi's crotch, but I'm a medical ninja and I've changed diapers before. Baby's and adults,

so it dosent really faze me.) I laid him down over a towel on the floor, untaped his diaper, and

threw the very full diaper in the trash. The wipes were next to me so I wiped Kakashi's bottom

clean but, I noticed Kakashi had a diaper rash all over his bottom so I rubbed on some

ointment over the red areas. I then rubbed in some baby powder over the diapered area and

taped on a fresh . Do you feel better Kakashi? He nodded with a small smile and he then raised

his arms up, motioning for me to pick him up. I then put him back in his pajamas which was a

soft green shirt and a pair of black soft sweatpants. After, I laid him back down in his bed, but

right when I let go of him he started cry again, so I picked him up again and rubbed his back to

calm him back down. Shhhh. Kakashi its okay. I'm right here. Shhhhh. Soon enough, Kakashi

calmed down so I put his pacifier into his mouth and simply rocked him side to side unil he fell

asleep. Once I felt his breathing slow down, I switched his position so I was cradling him in my

arms and sat down in the rocking chair going back and fourth gently. Kakashi was so cute, the

way he was. He was always happy and laughing. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Since

he's at his normal size, his head is right next to my neck and his legs went over the chairs

armrest. His soft silver hair tickles my neck and chin and he kinda smells like warm milk and

baby powder, which is kinda a nice smell if you think about it. I guess I should try to get a little

more sleep.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Thats weird, Kakashi isn't crying. I better go and check on him to make sure he's okay. I made

my way to Kakashi's nursery and found Sakura asleep with sleeping Kakashi in her arms. I

guess Sakura changed him earlier. I better put a blanket over them so they don't get too cold.

So, I put Kakashi's soft blanket over him and a soft brown blanket over Sakura. While they all

sleep, I'll make us breakfast. Maybe some eggs and toast for today.

* * *

><p>Yo. Review on what you think! More to come! Do you guys think I should end it soon or nah?<p> 


	29. Nap Time for Kakashi Ch:29

**Normal POV:**

When Sakura awoke, she noticed that she and Kakashi had a blanket over them." Probably

Sasuke." She thought. Kakashi woke up a couple seconds later. He looked at Sakura and

raised his arms, telling Sakura that he didn't want to be cradled anymore so Sakura picked

Kakashi up and got up out of the rocking chair. She then made her way to the kitchen, smelling

the scent of cooked eggs.

**Kakashi's POV:**

When I woke up, auntie was already awake. I wanted to rest my head on her shoulder so I

motioned for her to pick me up and she did. We then made our way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Big brother and uncle were already serving the plates. I wanted to go with big brother so

auntie gave me to him." Hey big guy. Did you sleep good?" He asked. Yea I did. He then sat me

down next to him and he fed me scrambled eggs and toast with jelly. After, uncle took me and

put me in my playpen while he went to help clean the kitchen. I played with my toy cars big

brother got me. After they we're done cleaning up, big brother picked me up and handed me my

teddy bear. We all then watched a kids show. It was really funny. After a while, I got tired. I think

Uncle Naruto noticed because he took me to my room, cradled me, and gave me a bottle of

milk while he rocked me side to side gently. Soon, my eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep.

**Naruto's POV:**

Once I put Kakashi's bottle inside his mouth, he immediately began to suck on it. While he did

so, I gently rocked him side to side and softly said to him, "Shhhhhh baby boy. Go to sleep.

Shhhhhhhhh. It's okay. Go to sleep. It's time for you to take a nap. Shhhhhhhhhh.", until he

slowly fell asleep. Once he fell asleep, I took out the bottle and replaced it with a pacifier. The

pacifier was dark blue on the outside and baby blue in the middle where the ring was. I then

laid him down in his crib-like bed.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you like it. Next chapter coming soon!<p> 


	30. Kids be Kids Ch:30

**Normal POV:**

A few hours later, when Kakashi woke up, Sasuke changed Kakashi's clothes so he wore his

jonin uniform without his vest or pouches. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all decided to go to the

store and buy Kakashi some more toys for him to play with and some more diapers, so Naruto

picked up Kakashi, one hand under his diaper for support and the other on his back for

comfort. Naruto and Sasuke then made their way to the toy storefirs, while Sakura went to go

buy some diapers. Most of the villagers already knew about Kakashi and what happened to

him so not many people stared at him. When they arrived, Naruto put Kakashi on the wooden

floor so he could look at the toys and he then went with Sasuke who was down the aisle to

look at the other toys. While Kakashi was playing with a toy truck another kid came and

snatched the toy away from him." I want this toy!" The kid screamed. When the kid snatched

the toy away from Kakashi, he accidentally hit Kakashi's forehead causing him to cry." Mmm.

WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!AA- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AA-

AAAAHHHHHH!" Kakashi hollered. Sasuke and Naruto immediately turned around when they

heard him. Sasuke picked up Kakashi and tried to calm him down while Naruto talked to the

little boy." Hey did you take the toy away from Kakashi?" Naruto asked." Yeah." The kid replied."

That wasn't very nice. You hit his forehead and made him cry." Naruto said." But he's already

big. He shouldn't be acting like a baby." The boy protested as he pointed toward Sasuke, who

was trying to get Kakashi to stop crying by rubbing his back and shushing him soothingly."

Someone came and gave him a shot. That's why he's acting like this. He's not doing this on

purpose. He's kinda like a big baby whose only one. Shouldn't you say that your sorry to him

so he can feel better?" Naruto suggested as Sasuke kneeled down so the boy could see

Kakashi ( even though Kakashi kinda hid his face in Sasuke's neck) with tears in his eyes." I'm

sorry...um." The kid didn't know his name." Kakashi. His name is Kakashi." Naruto hinted." Oh.

Thank you. I'm sorry, Kakashi. Here you can have your toy truck back." The kid said as he

handed Kakashi the toy. Kakashi looked at the boy, still sniffling, and took the toy while giving

him a little smile." Twank you." Kakashi thanked. The boy then went back to his parents and

they soon left." I think its time for us to go home." Sasuke suggested.


	31. The Last Day Ch:31

**3 Months Later: Normal POV:**

3 months past and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were getting ready to go to bed." Can you believe that it's been three months since the

ambush on Kakashi." Sasuke asked." I know. And today was the last day that he would be like this." Sakura added in." I wonder how he'll

get back to his normal self. If he ever does." Naruto replied.

**The Next Morning: Sasuke POV:**

When I woke up the sun was barely up. I heard Kakashi softly crying in the other room, so I went to go see what was wrong. When I

opened the door, Kakashi was in his bed, kinda squirming around and trying to kick off his blanket. He most likely needs a diaper change. I

then changed Kakashi and took him to his playpen while I made some oatmeal and toast. Once I finished, Sakura and Naruto walked in

and set up the table. Naruto then took Kakashi out of his playpen, sat down in the dinning room, and sat Kakashi on his lap. Kakashi was

playing around with his teddy bear that he loved." Dwogie?" Kakashi said as he held up the bear toward Naruto." No, Kakashi. Thats not a

doggie. That's a bear. A bear." Naruto replied kindly. " ... Dwogie!" Kakashi happily confirmed as he leaned his head against Naruto's

shoulder while he hugged his favorite toy bear. I then served the food as Sakura took the plates to the table. Naruto fed Kakashi his

oatmeal once we all started to eat. Half of it got onto Kakashi clothes and face, while the other actually got into his mouth. After we all

finished, I took Kakashi, gave him a bath, and dressed him into his jonin uniform. I then gave Kakashi to Sakura so she could keep him

busy while I got ready to go to the hospital were Tsunade would be.

**Sakura POV:**

When Sasuke gave Kakashi to he told me to keep him busy while he got ready. I decided to take Kakashi to the living room so he cold play

with his toys one last time. It was raining out, so it felt good to be nice and warm inside. Kakashi played with his toy truck that Sasuke and

Naruto bought him. They had told me that Kakashi was walking and he hit his head on the wall. I wonder if they lied?" Auntie! Auntie!"

Kakashi yelled at me as he held up one of his many toy blocks. Oh yes Kakashi. That's a block. A couple minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto

both came in." Ready?" Sasuke asked. I nodded in return. Sasuke then picked up Kakashi, but Kakashi started to whimper as he held his

hands toward his teddy bear, Doggie. Naruto gave Kakashi his bear while I put on my rain coat and Sasuke put Kakashi's blanket over him

and grabbed an umbrella. We all then walked to the hospital, which wasn't that far. Maybe a block or two away.

**Normal POV:**

When they all arrived, Tsunade led them to an empty room." You can sit Kakashi down on the bed." She said. Sasuke then did as she said.

Kakashi was clutching his bear and looking at everyone nervously. It was like he knew what was going to happen. Naruto, Sasuke, and

Sakura distracted Kakashi while Tsunade got the shot ready. They then held Kakashi down( you know how kids act when the doctor

comes with a long needle) and Tsunade injected the medicine. Kakashi started to scream and cry when he felt the needle piercing his

skin." AHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAA- AAAAHHHHH! W-W-

WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed. " There all done." Tsunade said as Sasuke picked Kakashi up and

began to soothingly rub his back." Shhhhhh. There, there. Its all over. Its okay, its okay. Shhhhhh. Shhhhhhhhhh. " Sasuke soothed."

Kakashi will fall asleep and stay asleep for two weeks." Tsunade informed." Two weeks?! Why will he be asleep for two weeks?!" Sakura

replied." For Kakashi to definitely turn back into his normal self he needs to sleep for a long time for the medicine to fully work." Tsunade

told her. Sasuke then laid Kakashi down, but he started to cry again. Naruto then picked him up and rubbed his back like Sasuke did

earlier." Come on Kakashi, let's go for a little walk so you can go to sleep." Naruto said as he grabbed a bottle, Kakashi's blanket, pacifier,

and teddy bear." We'll be back." Naruto assured.

**Naruto's POV:**

Once I got out, I carried Kakashi around the hospital. As we walked, Kakashi seemed to relax a bit. I wonder if he'll remember what

happened to him. Once we were halfway through the walk, Kakashi tried to grab the baby bottle, so I waited until his forehead was on my

neck so I could feed him. When he was comfortable, I put the bottle into his mouth and Kakashi started to drink the warm milk. A little

while later, we made it back to the room. Only Sakura and Sasuke were there." Did he fall asleep yet?" Sasuke asked. " Almost. I just fed

him a bottle." I replied. Before we had made it back, Kakashi finished his bottle, so I burped him and I put his pacifier in his mouth while he

held his teddy bear. I also wrapped his blanket around him. I then just went to a corner and began to gently rock Kakashi side to side as I

rubbed his back. A couple minutes later, Kakashi fell into a deep sleep. I put him down in the bed and put his blanket on top of him. I hope

these next two weeks go bye fast.

* * *

><p>I know this is the longest chapter. But! Will Kakashi remember what happened to him? Will he ever be the same?! Join me on my next story<p>

that will answer these questions for us. It may be called " Kakashi's Recovery ". Yes? No? Can you guys give me some other titles please?

And remember to review! Thank you for reading my story. I may do other stories, most of them will focus on team 7. Bye!


End file.
